


For Better or for Worse

by Little_Writings



Series: Mafia!AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mm - Fandom, mysme - Fandom, mysmes
Genre: F/M, Has Fluff, Kinda Angsty honestly, M/M, MM, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Mystic Messenger AU, Other, mafia!au, mysme, mysmes - Freeform, not too bad tho, shipfic, this is my favorite one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writings/pseuds/Little_Writings
Summary: After entering Jumin's world of 'business' you're left to either adapt or leave.Or perhaps there's another option altogether.





	1. A Deal Gone Wrong

“We have to stop by a client’s on the way back to my home I’m afraid,” Jumin said, guilt scattering his face for a moment. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Oh no, it’s fine!” You exclaimed, leaning forward in the car seat. “What does the client need?” 

“It’s moreso…what I need.” He adjusted the ends of his gloves, frowning. “They’ve been abusing my family’s narcotics trade, attacking other valuable clients to get their own when they can’t afford it.” 

His family’s business, to say the least, left you uneasy.

Especially knowing what went on behind the faces of the public.

And you could see how it dragged him constantly, you being the only thing to light his days.

And even if it left you unsettled, you loved him more than words could describe, and so did he.

You weren’t leaving. 

“And when can they not afford it?” 

“These days…?” He scoffed. “Always.” 

The vehicle skidded to a halt in front of a refined set of apartments, similar to yours although clearly far more opulent. 

Driver Kim give a faint nod of knowing, giving a comforting grin in your direction. 

“Stay here.” He stated, looking towards you, his brow furrowing. “Please, for my sake.” 

“Are you sure it’ll be alright?” You scrunched up your nose, taking his hand. “I don’t want you going in if you might get hurt.” 

“I’ll be fine.” He replied, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead before slipping out. 

You noticed him turn back the jacket of his suit, the smallest bit of a grip to a pistol entering your view.

You tensed. 

“Jumin,” You spoke up, watching as his head whipped to you. “be careful okay?” 

He gave the smallest bit of laughter. “I’m honored that you’re worried about me darling.” He dropped his shoulders. “I don’t deserve it honestly…” 

Before you could go against his statement he cleared his throat. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

You gawked as he made his way inside, an eerie silence taking over the area as though horrible things were only guaranteed to come. 

You began to fiddle with your fingers, desperately searching amongst the windows for some sort of sign from him. 

You couldn’t tell if a sign would be good or bad, however. 

And it only seemed to get worse by the growing minute. 

You tapped your legs against the car floor, your gaze darting between others as though they had a sort of answer. 

There was no sign of him from your angle of the apartments, but you swore even if just for a second, that a ring pierced your ears. 

But still, nothing.

“If it’s any consolation, I think he’ll be alright.” Driver Kim reassured you, dropping his hands from the steering wheel. 

“How many of these things have you come with him for?” 

“Many, I’ve worked with the family since Jumin first came to America,” He sighed. “It’s hard at first…to handle the reality of some these things, but you’ll get used to it.” 

“Is there any way he could get out?” 

“With his father being the boss? He’s expected to take over when he passes. Especially with him being the only child of Mr. Han…I’d say impossible.” 

You bit your lip, fingers trembling. “Does he want out…?” 

“He doesn’t express his feelings to me. I don’t think he wants me anymore involved than I am now. But, I think so- personally.” 

“…T-Thank you.” 

“Of course ma’am.” 

And so you sat, no longer fidgeting quite as much as you used to. 

And eventually, he did come back.

He drew his hair back, a dark glaze in his eyes.

He was no longer wearing his gloves.

Thoughts began to drip into your head as to why, a sickening feeling crawling along the edges of your mind. 

“I’m sorry I took so long,” He muttered, sitting beside you.

“Is that all Mr. Han?” Driver Kim asked, tipping his head back. 

“Yes, I believe so, thank you.” 

When he turned to you, you noticed the soft and light glimmer painting him. 

And you smiled, pushing your worries away. 

“Did it all go okay?” 

He hesitantly nodded. “…I hope it did.”

You noticed the exhaustion that drenched his tone, his body lurching back in the seat as the wind blew through his messy strands. 

You sank against him, entwining your hands as you rested your head in the crook of his neck. “I’m sure it did. It’s over now.” 

And perhaps for the time being it was over. 

It had seemed that way for the next few hours, the two of you in Jumin’s office as you yourself went about reading various books about his former home, beside him.

You had assumed the creaking throughout the house had been from age or maybe his cat, Elizabeth 3rd. 

You were very wrong in your assumption. 

The door was thrashed open, a man with fresh tear stains having been the perpetrator. 

His clothes and hair were ragged, a wild and savage expression contorting him. 

He shot daggers at Jumin, shakily aiming a pistol towards him.

“Y-You killed my brother!” 

Jumin hid you behind him almost immediately, scowling. 

“You need to leave. Now.” 

“I-I bet y-you’d like that wouldn’t you?” The man howled. “J-Just for me to f-forget about this?” 

“I would say that’s in your best interest.” 

“And if I d-don’t?” 

“I just said leaving was in your best interest.” 

“A-And what if I shoot y-you?” 

He didn’t respond, merely raising his eyebrows in doubt. 

“W-Why…?” The man whimpered, chin quivering. “W-Why’d you do it…?” 

“Your brother threatened my family and my other clients. We warned him and he refused.” 

“D-Didn’t you ever think about those t-that cared about him?” 

“He clearly wasn’t thinking about it. Why should I?” 

“D-Don’t talk l-like you knew him!” 

“I did know him.” 

“N-No you didn’t!” 

He pulled the trigger, his weary, unsteady aim instead hitting the wall.

Just beside you.

You screamed.

As though just the idea of you being harmed, was the straw that broke the camel’s back, your fiance quickly shifted.

The man staggered backward, yelling. “I-I’m not afraid to do it!” 

“You’re not?” Jumin growled, a low rumble in his throat. 

“N-No!” 

“MC,” He spoke your name, a warmth catching him at the sound of your name before dispersing. “Come here.” 

You awkwardly walked forward, staring with horror at the stranger.

You stood beside him, watching in confusion as he pulled you close, taking one of his hands to cover your eyes. 

“W-What…? J-Jumin?” You whispered, drawing your fingertips against his knuckles, a lump growing in your throat. 

He felt colder than ice.

“Well, I’m not either.” 

And you knew in that moment, why he covered your eyes as he snatched out his gun and promptly pulled the trigger.


	2. The Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jumin discuss the events of the afternoon later in the night.

You hadn’t even seen the body. 

He didn’t let you.

He had never drawn his hands from your eyes until you were in the hallway, locking the door behind the two of you.

“I need you to go upstairs.” He murmured, unable to entirely look you in the eyes. “I would also appreciate it if you’d be able to spend the night. In the consideration of your safety, I think it would be best if you stayed here.”

You folded your arms across your chest, your body tense and stiff. 

“Y-You killed him,” You said, barely above a whisper. 

He didn’t respond, shame casting over his face. 

You couldn’t describe the guilt that overflowed you in that moment. 

He never wanted you involved in this. 

You were the anchor that kept him tied to reality, the only thing that caused the soft glimmer or tender smiles. 

The idea of you being afraid of him, left him trembling. 

“I’m sorry…” He muttered, furrowing his brow as an odd shininess overtook his gaze. “Please, just go upstairs…” 

Your shoulders dropped.

You wanted to reach out and hold his face in your hands comfortingly. 

To tell him how much you utterly adored him, that it would be okay.

But all you could do was nod at his request, each step you took up the stairwell dragging like cinderblocks. 

You had taken yourself to the guest bedroom, the silence gnawing you to no end.

You just wanted a sound.

Your fiance’s gentle voice. 

Your laughter filled the air.

Elizabeth 3rd’s bright meows.

But there was nothing. 

Not even from you.

You opened your mouth to scream or yell, but no sound came.

There were only tears curling about your lip as they poured down your cheeks. 

You tore at your hair, and body, trying to refrain from shaking as you crumbled to the floor. 

Did that man matter? 

What would his family think to find him missing? 

Would they care?

Would they sob? 

Would his life even have a point? 

The questions ran in your head as constant as air, your own breaths hitching as you sputtered up cries. 

It wouldn’t change anything.

But your body still ached. 

Eventually, you did rise from the floor, tear stains engraved upon your expression as stumbled into the bathroom. 

You drew a bath, reaching out your fingertips as the water poured from the faucet. 

In those seconds you looked to the mirror, examining yourself carefully. 

It hadn’t been that long ago that you had met him.

But it felt like centuries ago. 

There was no doubt in your mind that you loved him with all your heart, that was as certain to you as the most common facts.

And there was no doubt that he cherished you all the same.

But your mind couldn’t help but wonder.

How far was this going to go?

 

You had stepped from the bathroom long ago as if it could wash away the sins that you knew lingered within the home. 

It hadn’t.

You had heard muffled voices throughout the evening, Yoosung, and 707′s most notably.

Yoosung had been stressed most of the time, questions booming through the halls.

707 was calm and collected, even cracking jokes.

That bothered you to no end.

But Jumin was silent. 

But his grief and worry easily reached you.

Just as yours always reached him.

Yet the day still stalked along, like nothing had even happened. 

Night had drenched in through the open main window of the room, the curtains sweeping upwards with the lightest breeze. 

You shifted into the bed, your feet barely beneath the layers of covers as you merely sat, staring out at the distant stars in the sky. 

It had been calm.

Then, the door opened. 

Jumin stepped inside, Elizabeth 3rd entwining her tail around his leg as he entered. 

You didn’t even think before you began to speak.

“I heard 707 and Yoosung, why were they here?” 

“They came to help with the…removal.” 

“Of the body…?” 

He nodded.

He hesitantly stepped to you, watching for any sort of fear from you.

There was none. 

“MC, I-I didn’t want you to be a part of this. That’s not the life I want to give you. I want to give you one full of happiness and the constant knowing that you are my absolute world,” He let out a deep breath. “A-And now I can’t, a-and it’s all because I couldn’t-” 

“You still do that.” You stated, locking eyes with him. “I agreed to this. If you just hid this all away from me I would never be able to truly love you then. Because I wouldn’t know all of you. I wouldn’t be able to know how I felt when I saw all the cracks beneath.” 

“And how do you truly feel…?”

You had never heard such fear in his voice before.

“Come here,” 

He approached you, eyes wider than saucers as you reached a hand and cupped his cheek, tipping your forehead against his own.

“I still love you, more than words can describe.” 

He had laughed in disbelief, melting into your touch.

“Then please promise me you’ll stay by my side, I need you.” 

You curled your fingertips through his hair, certainty flowing alongside your words.

“I promise. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He pulled you into an embrace, holding you tightly. 

“Paritegi…” He hummed. “That’s what you are.” 

“What?” You pulled back, tipping your head to the side curiously. 

“Paritegi was the guide of the underworld in the Korean pantheon of gods. They were said to be the only being to come in and out of the underworld alive. They’d lead the spirits peacefully to their final resting place. They were comforting and full of endless kindness and understanding.” He explained. “And we all have a sort of nickname. I think Paritegi suits you perfectly.” 

“…And what’s yours?” You asked as he curved around the bed to sit beside you.

“Yeomna,” He replied. “The Korean god of the underworld, They passed judgment onto the spirits.” 

You provided comfort.

He provided judgment. 

“Are you afraid of judgment?” 

“No, I’m only afraid of one thing.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Losing you.” He laid down, his head sinking into the pillow. “I don’t even want to imagine it.” 

You stared carefully, noticing the exhaustion that now obviously decorated his features.

You softened. laying beside him as you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, resting your head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m right here, and I’m staying here, with you.” 

And for the first time that day, the world became truly content.


	3. Omertà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone threatens to tell the authorities about recent events, actions have to be considered.

Things had been calm if only for a few hours shortly after you woke. 

Jumin had leaned over you, pressing a gentle kiss to your temple as you began to stir. 

“Good morning love,” He hummed, swinging his legs over the bed, running his hands through his hair. “Yoosung and Luciel will be dropping by soon if you’d like to say hello.” 

“Is it because of what happened?”

He hesitated before dropping his shoulders as he stood. “Yes, but we’re merely discussing details of how to approach this with others and changes to propose with the narcotics trade.” 

“Isn’t that something for you and your father to talk about?” 

“Yes, but I’d like to hear their input as they’re most closely connected as they helped get rid of evidence. I’m sure we’d all like to prevent this in the future.” 

“Right, of course.” 

“Yoosung…seemed particularly unsettled by it. He’s never dealt with murder before though, so I suppose it’s only natural.” I wouldn’t have had him here but Luciel already had him with him, and it was going to happen sooner or later.” 

“Yeah, Yoosung doesn’t seem like the type to be involved in this. Why is he?” 

“He’s merely an associate, so he’s not entirely attached, but due to his connections with V he was ‘hired’ of sorts.” He began to put on a new suit, slipping on a jacket. “He’s working for us as he wants to be able to set up a monument of sorts for his cousin and V’s fiance, Rika.” 

“Rika?” 

“Yes, I grew up with her along with V. She was kind and sweet but, she, unfortunately, ended her life. Since then Yoosung has been nearly obsessed with preserving her legacy.” 

“Do you think that’s…good?” 

“I think Rika deserves to be remembered, of course, she was a good friend of mine, but many things about her seemed…off. It was little things that always lingered in my head.” He sighed. “I simply think what Yoosung is doing is warping his own perception to only see the version of her he wants to see.” 

“Have you tried telling him?” 

“I’ve told him to perhaps attempt to move on a few times. But he’s almost cut himself off from the rest of the world though in his desperation to do this. He seems to like you plenty, though, not that I’m surprised, I don’t know who couldn’t,” He chuckled. “But I think he needs a friend like you.” 

“And what about 707?” 

“I don’t like him particularly. He doesn’t treat Elizabeth 3rd nearly as well as he should. I’d call it more so abuse. Neither do I appreciate his tendency to tease.” He shrugged. “But I don’t think he has bad intentions, and he’s loyal. Those are good qualities.” 

He wrapped the tie around his neck, beneath the collar, but couldn’t seem to properly put it together. 

“Having trouble?” You laughed softly, standing up as you approached him.

“Perhaps.” 

You shook your head, looping it and eventually setting it against his shirt. “Did you just want me to do that for you?” 

“Perhaps.” He tipped his forehead against yours, weaving his fingers through your hair. “Thank you, darling.” 

“Of course.” 

“Now would you like to join me for breakfast-” 

Your fiance’s words were interrupted as a banging on the front door erupted through the house. 

“Yoosung and 707?” 

“Probably.” He reached out his hand, smiling lightly. “Would you still like to join me?” 

“I would love to.” You entwined your fingertips with his, a gentle thumb drawing over your knuckles as you began to make your way to the entrance. 

Jumin opened the door, revealing exactly the two people you both expected. 

“Good morning~.” He noticed you, raising a curious brow. “I thought you did believe in moving in after marriage?” 

“Safety.” 

“Ah.” He looked to you, giving a bright wave. “Well, good morning to you too!” 

“Nice to see you too 707.” 

Yoosung followed along behind him, a bit shocked to see you, but nonetheless giving a polite dip of his head. 

“I-I thought we handled everything y-yesterday…?” 

“We did, more or less.” Jumin exclaimed. “We still have to handle how to change rules and dealings though to avoid this happening again.” 

“M-Maybe w-we should tell s-someone…?” 

Everything was silent shortly after he spoke. 

Jumin narrowed his eyes, frowning. “’Someone as in law enforcement?” 

“Y-Yeah I mean-” 

“Yoosung, that would utterly destroy this business you realize that right?” 

“But s-someone is dead. N-Not even someone, t-two people!” 

“One of which came in with a gun threatening to shoot the love of my life or me. And the other of which threatened and attacked some of our most important clients.” 

“D-Does that really make it okay?” 

You let out a deep breath, speaking out. 

“I-I don’t like it either Yoosung, but…there’s not much else we can do about it aside from preventing it again. That’s the important thing here.” 

He gave you a distressed look for a moment, his lips parted as though he wanted to speak. 

“Please, let’s just do our best to make things better.” 

He closed his mouth, nodding feebly. 

“You learn quickly don’t you?” 707 snickered, folding his arms across his chest. “I bet you’ll fit nicely here.” 

Jumin furrowed his brow, bothered by the comment, yet not speaking as you gave a comforting squeeze of his hand.

“Yes-well, I’m sure you’re hungry. We can discuss this over breakfast. Follow me.” 

Yoosung didn’t seem comforted in the slightest, his eyes unable to drag away from the office as you all passed by. 

He had never dealt with this before, same as you. 

But you had accepted this as your life.

You had accepted Jumin.

Had Yoosung accepted this as his life? 

How far was he willing to go for Rika? 

You snapped from your thoughts as you entered the dining room, food being drenched onto the tables by the chefs, prideful expressions painting their faces. 

You all gave them their thanks as you sat down, sunlight pouring in through the windows. 

You raised a mug of coffee to your lips, grinning gently as wisps of steam tickled your nose. 

Jumin had noticed this, a tender smile as he laughed beneath his breath. 

707 immediately began to eat, drenching his pancakes in syrup. “You know, you got good hospitality.” 

“I try.” 

“But anyhow, you wanted to talk about changes?” He leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. 

“Yes.” 

“I would definitely make sure to lower the price, affordability is everything to customers after all.” 

“I would like to change that, I’ve even suggested it to my father but, he refuses. saying that the less expensive it is, more people will know and hear about it, thus giving it unwanted exposure. He says we’re lucky enough to have our narcotics go undetected by law enforcement as it is, that we shouldn’t throw it away.” 

“That’s a good point…but we can handle law enforcement can’t we?” 

“Possibly, but that same recklessness is what caused other mafia groups to be caught by police with their speakeasies before prohibition was lifted.” 

You scrunched up your nose, turning to Jumin. 

“Is there any way to make it more undetectable? That way people who shouldn’t know about it won’t know, and police won’t be able to find it?” 

“Possibly, I’ll look into it.” 

“I mean, it might be hard to make it undetectable, but maybe you could make it harder in case there is a sort of response to police.”

“How so?” 

“M-Maybe having many different sources of where to get it. Like a sort of system with different groups, depending on their role I guess in the family. That way you have different sets in different places, so much so that they can’t lead it back to the source, then there wouldn’t be an issue in lowering the price.” 

Jumin’s eyes widened, nodding. “That’s a very smart idea MC, my father would love that.” 

“You sure you weren’t involved in any of this beforehand?” 707 chimed.

“Thank you, darling. You always seem to amaze me.” 

“Mr. Han probably just found his new favorite person~.” 

Yoosung slammed his fork against the table, eyeing the rest of you carefully. 

“H-How can you just talk as though t-this is normal?” He cried. 

“It may not be normal but this will prevent the problem. As long as the clients receive what they want, and we receive what we want, it’s stable and safe.” 

“Y-You don’t know that!” 

“It’s our best option. There’s no need to be upset if there’s satisfaction on both ends.” Jumin replied, his voice calm.

“M-Maybe you should just shut this whole operation down! I-It’s not worth it!” He scrambled to his feet. “W-What if this all just explodes in our faces?” 

“That’s why we pick and play our cards carefully.” 

“B-But at what cost?” He yelled, smashing his hands down. “Cause it looks like you gave up your humanity!” 

“Yoosung!” You shot up. “We’re all in this situation, there’s no need to start lashing out-” 

“Well maybe I don’t want to be in this situation! I don’t want to be in this at all! If this is what it means!” 

Jumin shot daggers at him instantly at the harsh tone towards you, hunching over as though he may jump at him.

“You don’t just get to walk out on this Yoosung. This isn’t a choice anymore. You agreed to be a part of this family. Even if not wholly, you’re directly involved now. And I can assure you that talking so rudely to the love of my life will not get you anywhere at all.” 

“T-That doesn’t mean I still can’t do the r-right thing!” He snapped. “I-I can still t-tell the c-cops!” 

Panic struck Jumin’s face for a second.

“Do you realize all that you’d be giving up if you did that? Because of us you’re enrolled in one of the top universities in the nation with a spotless reputation, and you’re still able to build up money for Rika’s memorial.” Your fiance said, his voice lowered. “If you tell, you’re giving up all of that. Do you truly want that? Do you think Rika would?”

“Quit acting as though you knew her like I did! I knew everything about her!” Tears brimmed at his eyes, his chin quivering. “And she wouldn’t want this!” 

Even if you didn’t know her, you couldn’t help but feel a tad bit doubtful.

“You’re not just figuratively throwing your life away if you do this you know.” He scowled. “You’re also doing it literally. Don’t forget Omertà Yoosung.” 

The boy’s breath hitched, a frustrated scream erupting from him before he stormed out.

“Keep an eye on him. Alert me if anything happens. Keep him from alerting police at all costs.” 

“Even…?” 707′s words trailed off, the rest already sinking into both of your minds. 

Jumin didn’t respond, his gaze clashing with different emotions entangling in his head.

Nonetheless, 707 followed after Yoosung, a worried goodbye being given to you before he left.

You swallowed hard, your heartbeat quickening. 

“…What’s Omertà?”

“An oath of silence within the mafia. Under no circumstances are you meant to spill information to law enforcement, even if it results in your own arrest,” 

He let out a deep breath, drawing his hands over his mouth as though he were in deep thought. 

“Breaking it… is punishable by death.”


	4. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront Jumin about his stance on the mafia’s actions.

Your jaw nearly dropped, stepping back from your seat restlessly. “You…You can’t be serious.” 

Jumin folded his lips, beginning to pace as he usually did when frustrated. “I…I don’t make the rules MC I-I…t-that’s how it is-” 

“Don’t you care about Yoosung? He’s practically still a kid, he’s just doing what he thinks is right! I mean, he is really wrong…?” 

He opened his mouth, as though drained of all the moisture in his body by your words. “W-What…what do you mean?” 

“I mean, what this b-business does is all illegal. Things are illegal for a reason. Narcotics destroy lives, why we saw that with your client! He went mad after becoming addicted to those things! A-And y-you killed him and his brother!” You trembled at the reminder. “I know you don’t mean for any of this to happen but you almost seem…numb to it.” 

“N-Numb…?” He curled his hands into fists, beginning to pace as he usually did when nervous. “M-MC do you think I-I like this? If I were numb to it I would’ve told you about all of this the moment we met. I’m…ashamed.” 

Every inch of exhaustion seemed to decorate him now in full glory, every movement from him heaving as though it weighed a ton.

“But what do you do? Shut it down? Fire thousands of those involved? Leave fathers, sons, brothers, daughters, sisters, and mothers unemployed? And that’s disregarding the fact that most of these people were rejected due to unchangeable things. We d-don’t live in quite so accepting of a world after all.” 

“And my father…” Jumin tore at his hair, clinging to heavy bushels of strands. “Oh, my father would…He’d practically disown me…” 

“You don’t know that.” You exclaimed.

“MC, who do you think introduced me to this world?” He whispered, beneath his own breath as though the words were forbidden. 

You froze, realization sinking into you slowly. 

“I remember when I was fourteen, shortly after we just came here my father h-he…” He scrunched up his nose. “He introduced me to this.” 

“How?”

“O-One of the clients was acting unruly, a-and my father decided I was old enough to…t-to handle it.” 

He raised his hand, mimicking a gun.

“H-He put the pistol in my hand, a-and pressed it right against the man’s forehead.” Jumin stuttered, his words trembling and eyes glossy. “H-He was crying you know…h-he was like a newborn.” 

The shame on his face was indescribable. 

And the sorrow swelled inside of you. 

He was forced to live this life. 

Did he even know of a world outside of it?

“My father said it was the only way. ‘You want to make me proud right’…?” He quoted, body shaking. “A-And what else could I say? My father made and did everything for me. H-He brought me here, a-and gave me the best education, the best clothes, and the b-best future anyone could hope for.”

“Before we came to America, Korea was…rough. I hadn’t told you but…my mother…dragged us into poverty nearly. She spent nearly every bit of money we had until all we had was the small bit of money my father’s mother gave to us to help us in emergencies. We left my mother at the dock…we left in secret. I still remember crying I-I had been so confused. I was just a child I couldn’t understand after all. He just kept saying it was for the best, a-and w-what more could I do than believe him?”

“And I was still a child then and the only thing I wanted to d-do was make up for all that m-my father had done for me. B-But I was so s-scared I kept telling him I-I couldn’t. So you know what he did…?” 

You couldn’t speak, your skin cold. 

“He took the gun and pressed his finger against mine to pull the t-trigger. It rang like a church bell to me…it was…everywhere. I screamed, and I wailed. After all, I had killed a man? His blood was on my hands! Even if my father forced it, I would always feel my finger against the trigger. He told me that this was what he did, and now what we did. ‘We’re all we got, we’ve got to stick together’.” 

He sneered, shutting his eyes. “I’m a repulsive human, I don’t need anyone else to tell me something that’s so clearly obvious. The only thing that even keeps me here…alive, is you.” He swallowed hard. “B-But my father was the only person I had who treated me like a person as a child.” 

It was as though the strings that held your fragile world had snapped. 

You couldn’t even come up with the words.

But the tears that dribbled down your fiance’s face, spoke enough for both of you.

“He’s all I ever had all of my life…H-He did everything he did f-for me he always told me that-” 

“Jumin your father manipulated you-” 

“B-But he has done everything for me…MC what kind of son would I be if I…I abandoned the very thing he created to provide for me…?” 

“He didn’t have to do any of this, and the fact that he’s your father doesn’t excuse him from anything he’s done.” 

“But-” 

“Jumin, do you want to live your life this way? Do you want this?” 

“…Do you want to be married to a poor man who can hardly provide for your life?”

“I never was with you for the money and you know that.” You rounded about the table, every bit of you heavy with his confession. “But you need to know what’s right and what’s wrong. You can’t have your life be dictated by others, bu by you and what you want. So, what do you want?” 

You reached out a hand, outstretching your fingers to him.

He looked to you, a wistful tone to his words. “I want to be happy. I want you to be happy.” He smiled just the slightest. “I want us to be happy…together.” 

And he took your hand, holding onto you as though you were the greatest dream that ever passed his mind.

“And what about…Yoosung or your father.” 

He narrowed his eyes, frowning. 

“I can’t…I can’t do anything with my father immediately, let alone the business. I- I don’t even know i-if I’m able. But…Yoosung perhaps I could relocate him and try to reason with my father,” He raised a curious brow. “…Do you think that could work…?” 

“Do you want to do this? truly?” You held his face in your hands, adoration drenching his gaze towards you.

“Yoosung is a friend of mine, he’s doing the right thing…even if some of us couldn’t realize it at first. I want him to be safe.” 

You smiled gently, tipping your forehead against his own. 

He continued softly, shoulders dropping.

“If he can be happy, there’s no reason as to why we can’t. Maybe not today, but someday. I promise.”


	5. A Change in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin makes an effort to try and change things for the better.

You both sat down and discussed plans and outcomes, a sort of anticipation welling in your fiance’s eyes at the idea of a new life. 

As though the restless storm that had been his life was finally beginning to simmer into a delicate peace. 

And that couldn’t help but warm your heart. 

Your ideas were interrupted however as the telephone boomed throughout the home, the constant ringing bouncing off the walls. 

You both shot up, a flash of knowing on Jumin’s face.

“Who do you think that is?”

“Luciel, I told him to let me know if anything happened.” He furrowed his brow. 

Your breath hitched as he reached out, pressing the phone to his ear.

You could barely make out 707′s voice, but it was his.

“Luciel? Is Yoosung okay?” 

Jumin’s shoulders dropped, a breath of relief slipping from his lips. 

“Good, good alright I need you-” 

“What do you mean? Why did you do that?” He clenched his teeth, holding back his frustration. “Okay-okay, I need you both to get out of there as quickly as possible. If Yoosung is there when my father arrives he’ll kill him and if you’re there without Yoosung he’ll kill you for losing him. Get over here as soon as possible. I’ll be sure to call shortly after you’re safe here and create some sort of excuse.” 

“Keep alert, inform Yoosung that he’s going to be fine, but he has to stay calm.” 

He nodded, eyes lowering. “Thank you, Luciel. I’m sorry you’re having to be dragged into this, I’ll explain when you’re both here.” 

He lowered the phone, tapping his nails against the wooden surface as though in deep thought.

“What happened? Why was your father mentioned?” 

“Luciel took Yoosung back to his apartment but called my father once they arrived. He thought he’d want a quick and silent elimination. My father will be livid to find them both missing, I’ll have to talk with him. It…It won’t go well I don’t think.” 

“Do you think this is the best decision?” 

“It’s the only one we have in such short notice.” He frowned. “I’ll have to inform V or else he’ll become worried, Jahee to rearrange appointments, and perhaps Zen can keep my father occupied…” 

“Is everyone essentially involved now?” 

“Not directly, but depending on reactions, they may be.” 

“Do you think they’ll be willing to help?”

“V would be I’m sure, Jahee…more than likely, but Zen…I don’t know.”

“How come?”

“Zen’s fame as an actor was brought to life by his involvement in the mafia. We brought him into the best acting academies and promoted his shows. Without it he no longer has funding and my father would surely turn his back on him, and with his power, he’d surely have control over the media’s perception of him.” He folded his arms across his chest. “And acting is everything to Zen, I can’t blame him if he’d be unable to give it up. Not to mention he doesn’t particularly like me.” 

“But you’re also all of his closest friends right?” 

“More or less.” 

“He’d have to be willing to help in some way.” 

“It’s a stretch but I’d like to remain optimistic.” He looked to you, a warmth almost surroudning him. “With you here I can’t help but believe it’ll be okay.” 

“Because it will be. I know it.” You pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, giving a comforting smile. “We just have to be willing to get through this.”

“Of course. everything will be fine.” 

And as much as you wanted to believe it.

You couldn’t ignore the pit growing in your stomach.

You both made your way into the hallway, never quite feeling so small in the enormous home before. 

The ceiling suddenly seemed as though it reached the sky, and the walls appeared to be miles apart. 

And you, felt smaller than an ant. 

Yet his presence managed to somehow calm you, one of his arms wound about your waist as they always did.

He hummed calming words to you, a hand running fondly weaving through your hair.

Until a sudden fist began to bang against the door. 

And you noticed something peculiar.

Jumin began to freeze, fear wafting in his gaze for a moment as he stared at the door. 

“I can’t…I can’t go back if I open that door. I-It could all go wrong and you might get hurt-” He tightened his grip on you, swallowing his pride as he spoke. 

“MC, I’m afraid.” 

You took his hand that rested on your waist and entwined your fingertips around it.

“I’m scared too, but…we’ll just have to be each other’s strength then won’t we?” You exclaimed, beaming. “We’re getting into this together, and we’re getting out of this together.” 

He softened, sighing as he smiled.

It was a rare smile that few people saw.

The sort that made you truly feel as though everything would work out. 

A smile that could light up the very world. 

The two of you began to make your way to the door, the fear melting away in that bit of time for what felt like the first time in forever.

“Thank you, love.” He cooed gently. “…You’re the best thing that’s come into my life, do you know that?” 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing.” 

And he seemed utterly amazed at your words.

“I never thought I’d mean that much to somebody…” 

He gave a small laugh of disbelief, dipping his head gratefully as the door was opened. 

Yoosung and 707 poured in, confusion drenching 707′s face. 

“W-Why did you want us here?” He asked, smashing the door shut behind him. “Mr. Han is going to kill both of us now!”

“No, he’s not. But Yoosung will need to stay here for the time being. And depending on how it goes with my father, so will you.” 

“W-What do you mean, w-what’s happening n-now?” Yoosung’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

“You were right Yoosung, what we’ve been doing is wrong. But we’re going to change it. We’re going to get out of this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“We’re…we’re going to bring down my father’s business and we’re going to get away from all this. All of us.” 

“W-What…?” He scrunched up his nose, tipping his head. “How are w-we going to do that…?” 

“We could send an anonymous tip to the police?” You suggested. “We can’t have any of us getting arrested if we want all of us to get out of this together after all.”

“Annonymous tips aren’t enough to qualify for probable cause, however, especially when the police has little to no information on us. We’d have to provide evidence.” 

707 spoke up, grimacing. “I know someone who could help. We could provide our evidence but they could keep us safe. We’d still be able to get out of this. We actually used to work together in law enforcement before I was offered a position by Mr. Han.” 

“Who are they?” 

He tensed, eyeing the ground. 

“…Vanderwood.”


	6. Falling into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and settled on how to end the business.

“Vanderwood?” Jumin had asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. “The detective correct?” 

“R-Right!” 707′s eyes had widened to that of saucers. “When I worked with the police department they helped me in finding…someone. Well…they tried.” 

He quickly changed the subject, shaking his head. “B-But what I mean is, with all the evidence and eyewitness accounts we have, we’d definitely be able to bring Mr. Han down, and keep our reputations and identities secure.”

“W-Wait really?” Yoosung exclaimed, his jaw practically dropping to the ground. “W-We’re going to be okay?” 

“It depends.” 

“On what?” You asked, raising a curious brow.

“Mr. Han.” 

“O-Oh yeah, I bet he’s livid right about now…”

“And that’s not even considering if he figures all this out.” 707 clutched at his arms nervously, his face scrunching up. “What if he uses the o-others as leverage or something or-” 

“Then they’ll have to stay with us. I’ve already figured that they’ll be involved somehow. I’ll call them to come over and wait before they arrive before calling my father. That way to avoid any incidents.” 

“You really want to do this, don’t you?” Yoosung muttered.

Jumin nodded. “Yes, all of my life I’ve done everything to make up for what I perceived as my father’s sacrifices. I won’t allow myself to be manipulated anymore. I want to be happy, on my own terms.” 

“But, if something happens and you have to choose him or us, what’s it going to be…?”

Jumin had looked to you, a smile casting upon his expression as he took your hand, running a gentle thumb over your knuckles.

“I’m choosing this. I’m choosing us.” He said, certainty drenching his voice. 

You beamed, hardly able to describe in words the warmth that overflowed you.

“Thanks, Jumin.” Yoosung murmured, gaze softening. “This…this means a lot. I know we’re doing the right thing here.” 

Your fiance had dipped his head. “I certainly hope so.” 

And so you split off to set things in motion.

 

Yoosung and 707 went to contact Vanderwood with the telephone in the parlor, and you and Jumin settled in the library. 

He had finished calling Zen, finding it would be better if no direct information was given to him until he arrived. 

V, however, was immediate already drenched in worry for Yoosung, and yet quiet and understanding when the plans were brought onto him as expected.

Jahee was told of the overall layout, asked to arrive to help handle the schedule and preparations. 

And now you both simply had to wait. 

“What are you going to say to your father?” You shifted back in your seat, uneasiness prickling at your skin. 

“I will say that I wish to handle the Yoosung situation on my own in a last minute change of plans and that it’s been taken care of.” 

“Will he go for that?” 

“He hasn’t doubted me before. But once he does begin to doubt he isn’t hesitant in taking action.” 

“You’re his son though, surely he wouldn’t.” 

“I’d like to believe that, but after my mother…I can’t help but think he’d attempt more now.”

“Did you leave any other family…?” 

“I only ever really spoke with my grandmother and she died before we left, but I hardly remember her. I think in a way she might’ve been the straw that broke the camel’s back for my father. Mixing in my reckless mother, and the oppressive government at the time…perhaps that would’ve broken anyone.” 

He huffed. “But America was meant to be a new start. And while his…has gone wrong, that doesn’t mean ours has to. It’ll be a new life for us.” 

“And how are we going to do that?”

“Well, when Yoosung relocates, I presume the rest of us will have to as well. It won’t be safe after all.” 

“Where would you want to go?”

“Someplace quiet,” He hummed. “I’ve always wanted a place where I wouldn’t have to worry of every movement I made or everything I said. Where I wouldn’t be confined to this persona the media made out of me. Where I could truly be a person. Where I could be myself.” 

He sighed. “But oddly enough, I’ve already found it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I found it with you.” He replied. “I’ve always restrained myself my entire life, stepping out of the sun out of fear of being burned. Even with my father while I recognized he cared unlike many, I always felt alone. Even when I was surrounded by dozens of people, I couldn’t have felt more lonely. I just felt..empty.” 

“I remember when I first saw you at the speakeasy people were all over you.” 

“Exactly. But when I saw you…and I spoke to you…I felt as though you were the sun. And you didn’t hurt me, and you didn’t use me like others. You just…freed me.” 

“It’s odd, I used to never smile, let alone laugh. But it felt…natural with you. I couldn’t stop. The very thought of you made me smile.” He chuckled. “It frightened Jahee at first actually.” 

You leaned against him, resting your head on his chest. 

“I can’t tell you how many days I would aim my gun at myself, figuring that I’d done it so many times before, I might as well. I deserved it after all.” He frowned, winding his arms around your waist. “I don’t need anyone else to tell me that. But, I…I feel like a good person because of you-”

“You are a good person. What makes a good person a good person is the ability to recognize their mistakes and change, to improve.” You explained. “Good people aren’t always those textbook picture-perfect angels, circumstances don’t permit that life most of the time. Good people are the people that try. And you are.” 

You let out a deep breath, staring towards him.

“And wherever we go, no matter where it is, it’ll be okay.” You cooed. “It’ll be our own little bit of heaven in a way.” 

“How so?”

A knocking began at the door, and yet the stress that tended to strike you never came.

“Because we’ll have each other.” 

Instead, all you both felt was a loving, tender warmth.


	7. Out of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the others arrive Jumin is forced to call his father in order to hide the truth.

You both promptly opened the door revealing the small group of people you had called over.

Aside from Vanderwood however.

707 still seemed to be enclosed in the parlor for some reason.

V had stepped inside, worry tinting his words as he gave a small dip of his head to your fiance. 

“Jumin, Jumin!” He attempted to smile, giving the two of you a bit of a wave. “W-Where’s Yoosung? You said this was urgent for us all to be here?” 

Zen folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes. “Maybe that furball lost her collar?” 

“Her name is Elizabeth 3rd,” Jumin replied flatly.

“You said you needed me for rescheduling? What exactly do you need changed?” 

“Everything.” 

She nearly dropped her clipboard, her breath hitching as she let out faint laughter. “M-Mr.Han you can’t be s-serious.” 

“All of you need to cancel your upcoming appointments. It’ll be too dangerous now to leave the premise without another person.” 

“E-Excuse me?” Zen snapped. “You don’t just get to make these sudden decisions you know!” 

“It’s with the best interest of everybody.” 

“Considering what you’ve planned, I would have to agree.” V chuckled. “Trust him, even if just this once.” 

“I understand that what we’re doing is r-risky but e-everything?” Her shoulders dropped. “I think you forget you’re quite the busy man.” 

“I understand.” He remarked. “Could you please cancel the next couple of days’ appointments, though? I’d greatly appreciate it.” 

She nearly seemed in awe at his softening behavior, slowly nodding as she agreed.

“Yes…yes I suppose that’s much easier.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Woah is ‘Mr. Trust Fund’ okay, he doesn’t usually act like that.” Zen looked to you. “Are you a magician MC? Did you put a spell on him?”

“I suppose you could say that.” He answered, pressing a tender kiss to your head as a smile tugged at his lips.

“Then did they cast you a spell that made you call us all over too?” 

“Does Zen know?” Jahee tipped her head to the side curiously. 

“Know what?” 

“I guess that’s a no.” 

Jumin cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair. “Zen, I didn’t tell you because I figured you wouldn’t react well, but I wanted you to be protected and safe with the rest of us when this is all finished.” 

“What do you mean…?” 

“We’re going to be bringing down my father’s business.” 

Zen’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. 

“But isn’t your father’s business your business?” 

“ Hereditarily yes, but that doesn’t mean I am by no means required to protect it or sustain it.” 

“But if you bring it down, won’t that bring the rest of us down too?” The actor, scrunching his expression, clearly bothered. “I’d really rather not spend the next few decades in prison.” 

“Luciel is speaking with an investigator that will be able to secure our reputations and anonymity as long as we are able to provide proper evidence and eyewitness accounts of the business’s illegal activities.” 

“Guess you really are living up to that nickname of yours then, ‘Yeomna’,” He retorted. “Not even sparing your own dad his own personal hell.” 

“Zen!” You snapped, puffing your cheeks out indignantly. “Just because some people are family doesn’t excuse their actions. What’s being done is here is for the greater good. This will help get a lot of people away from a dangerous lifestyle.” 

A flash of guilt struck him at your reply, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “I mean…I guess…”

“Are you telling me you want to continue this life?”

“Not like much of us had a choice.” 

“But do you like it? If you had a choice would you stay?” Jumin restated, furrowing his brow. “We finally have the opportunity to change our lives for the better and begin doing things for ourselves, on our own. We can be our own people. Don’t you want that…?” 

Zen huffed, locking his eyes to the ground. “…Do you really think this will work?” 

Jumin glanced to you, pride glimmering upon him as you squeezed his hand encouragingly. 

“Yes.” 

Reluctantly, Zen reached out his hand. “Alright, but you gotta keep your deal alright?” 

“Of course.” 

They gave a brief handshake, a sort of calmness spreading through the others as they were all in agreement. 

“So, what now? Does you dad know about any of this?” 

“Well, I’m planning on calling him now that you’re all here safe. You’ll have to be spending the next few nights here to keep it that way. I’ll be calling him to excuse an incident that occurred with Yoosung and draw away suspicion. After we speak with the investigator I’m sure we’re meant to leave right away.” 

“Should I begin arranging for the trip?” 

“Yes please Jahee, if you could ask the others for qualities or where they’d like to go.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Thank you,” He let out a deep breath, folding his lips. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to call my father. Please don’t be too disruptive, it’s best if he doesn’t know we’re all here.” 

“Is MC coming with you?” 

“If they want to, I’d certainly appreciate it. They’ve been my crutch throughout this entire situation. I don’t think I could’ve done this without them.” 

“I’ll go with him.” You gladly exclaimed, your heart swelling at the adoration that filled his gaze. “I’m his Paritegi after all.” 

Before you left, however, Zen called out again, for once hostility nowhere to be found on his face as he addressed Jumin.

“Hey, maybe you’re not so bad after all.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you Zen,” Jumin dipped his head gratefully before his eyes darted back to you if only for a moment as you crossed his mind. “But I wouldn’t have been able to do anything had it not been for MC. They’ve been my strength.” 

He crowed weakly. “You really love them don’t you?”

“Truly.” 

Your face couldn’t help but light up to the same shade of a strawberry.

It was noticed.

Jumin laughed tenderly, an odd calmness surrounding him as you both approached what could easily be one of the hardest things. 

“Thank you, darling, it truly means the world to me that I have you beside me throughout this.” He hummed. 

“We can’t make it through our lives alone. We’ve got to have each other I think.” 

He gave a grin, opening the doors to the library.

“I think so too love.” 

You both sat down at the counter before the telephone, A sudden silence overwhelming the room as he called his father.

Would it be the last time they spoke as father and son?

Would it be the last time they spoke at all?

Your thoughts were interrupted as Jumin greeted Mr. Han.

“Good evening father.”

“Yes, I’m aware of the current situation with Yoosung and Luciel. I wanted to call you to inform you that there were last minute changes to avoid any accidents. I’ve handled it myself.” 

He stiffened.

“I can assure you everything is handled.” 

You couldn’t even hear his father’s voice on the other line for a long while, as though the other was simply waiting for the other to break.

Until it abruptly switched as if nothing had happened.

That didn’t quite sit well with you.

“Yes, MC did mention several changes to our distribution of narcotics, I’m surprised Luciel told you. They were very clever ideas, I’m glad to see they’re fitting in nicely too.” 

Unease had trailed behind ever word.

Then his eyes widened to the size of saucers, quickly sputtering out words in response to Mr. Han.

“Oh yes that s-sounds fine, I haven’t got much on my schedule.” 

“…I look forward to it. I’ll see you then.” 

“Goodnight, father.” 

He lowered the phone, drawing a hand over his mouth as he closed his eyes.

“What? What happened?” 

“He wants to have brunch in order to discuss your new ideas.” He muttered. “He says it would be a good way to celebrate you settling into the family.” 

“And what do you make of that?” You shifted back, trying to calm your speeding heart. “How should we handle it?”

“Simply try to handle it as any other brunch I suppose.” 

“Will it actually be like that, though?”

“No, not at all.”


	8. A Soft Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jumin have a moment of rest before reality has to be met.

Night had spread throughout the area, stars twinkling through the windows as the curtains began to shroud the windows.

707 had finished his call with Vanderwood, finding that they’d be meeting in the afternoon.

“You’re going to have to be quick you know, Vanderwood said they’ll be here at 1'o clock so leave around 12:30.”

“And if my father asks?”

“Cleanup crew.” He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. “After all, Mr. Han thinks you killed Yoosung.”

“As far as we know.”

You hadn’t known why, but that left unease stirring inside of you.

And perhaps, doubt.

But as you reflected, standing in the kitchen you couldn’t ignore the anticipation that stirred inside of you.

You were so close after all.

Was it wrong to be so excited so soon?

You were dragged from your thoughts as a hand took hold of yours, setting down the pitcher of ice cold water.

“Careful darling.” Jumin hummed.

You hadn’t even noticed it was about to overflow.

“O-Oh I’m sorry!”

“No need to worry.” 

“Are you tired?” Another voice slipped in.

It was V, leaning against the kitchen wall.

He was still wearing those sunglasses oddly enough.

“Oh no…I just was thinking,” You gave a small smile. “that’s all.”

“I think you should get some rest love, we’re going to be very tomorrow after all.” Your fiance pressed a tender kiss to your head, weaving your hair through his fingers delicately.

“Right, right.” You took a small sip, curiosity scratching at your head.

“V?”

“Yes?”

He didn’t quite turn his head towards you, keeping his gaze away.

“Why are you still wearing those sunglasses? It’s nighttime.”

“O-Oh well…Jumin could you?”

There was a hesitance to his tone as though he might say too much otherwise.

As if he were a dam on the brink of collapsing.

He nodded.

“V’s eyesight is faltering due to an incident. They use the glasses to hide it from most people.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” You frowned, feeling your mind recoil back in a sort of shame.

“No, no it’s a perfectly valid answer. I don’t know many people who like to wear sunglasses at night after all. It’s like wearing a coat in summer.” He chuckled. “You know, I can almost make you out.”

“Really?”

“You and Jumin are blurred but I can differentiate you.” He explained. “I can almost always identify him. We’ve known each other practically from the moment he arrived in America.”

“I guess you two are close?”

“Like brothers.”

“I was the first brought into the business after him, with my closeness and all I was considered trustworthy. I don’t do much of the heavy-load though. I typically handled advertising with my photography for the outward face of the business that handles exportations and such.”

“You’re a photographer?”

“Was.” He frowned. “It’s a bit difficult now.”

He shrugged. “I can still remember things, though, perfectly clear. I can remember what Jumin used to look like, Yoosung, or even…Rika.”

“I heard about your relationship with Rika. I’m very sorry.” You shifted awkwardly, giving a comforting smile. “I’m sure she was a lovely person.” 

“She…was, thank you.” He straightened his posture, clearing his throat. “I’m sure you both would’ve gotten along…well.” 

“I always keep a photo of her with me, would you like to see her?” 

“A-Are you sure don’t mind…?” 

“Of course not.” 

He rummaged through the pockets of his jacket, slipping out a small photograph that he slid onto the counter before you.

You took in your hands examining it curiously. 

It was a picture of V, Jumin, and Rika.

It seemed to be a few years before you had met Jumin, an odd distance crawling about him.

Rika, however, had seemed to be the exact opposite.

Bright, bouncy golden curls twirled about her shoulders, emerald eyes staring at the photographer with a smile spreading from ear to ear. 

Something made you want to avoid her, though.

V appeared gentle, a small smirk tugging at his expression, even his icy gaze looking to be the epitome of gentle. 

“I’m sure Jumin appears very different than how he is now,” He laughed. “before you came along we thought he hardly knew the definition.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He never stops smiling around you. It’s used to be impossible.” 

Pink dusted your cheeks as you glanced up to find him in not much better condition.

“Is that so?”

“I’m afraid so.” He admitted, grinning. 

“Luciel would always call him a stick in the mud.” He said. “He’ll have to come up with something new now.”

You pondered for a moment before lighting up. “I’ve got an idea for something I could call him!” 

“Like a pet name?” 

“And what is it?” 

You saw the interest flash onto your fiance as he glanced at you.

“…Honey bunny!” 

Jumin erupted into coughs, his face reddening to the shade of a strawberry in seconds. 

“O-Oh my goodness.” He murmured. “T-That’s very sweet d-darling.” 

You sniggered, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“I think that has to stick around, don’t you V?” 

“Absolutely, I think it suits Jumin very well.” He stifled laughter, running his fingers through his hair. “But I will not be sticking around unfortunately, I think we all need some sleep after all.” 

“Y-You’re very right.” Jumin stepped back, both of us wishing V a good night as he left ahead of you. “MC, would you like to j-join me?” 

You nodded, taking your glass as you walked with him up the stairs. 

“S-Should I be coming up with a pet name for you as well?” 

The two of you entered the bedroom, the atmosphere it had from a day ago dramatically shifting. 

“Well, what ideas do you have?” You asked, seating yourself on the bed. 

He thought deeply for a second, narrowing his eyes before he almost burst with a sort of delight.

“What?” 

He sat down beside you, laying his head on your lap.

As you curled his messy strands of hair through your fingertips, he spoke.

“I think ‘love of my life’ suits you perfectly.” 

And you found that he couldn’t seem to stop smiling as he looked up towards you.

And you couldn’t seem to stop either.


	9. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join Jumin for brunch with his father.

The morning had gone by in seconds practically, Jumin’s voice having been the thing to wake you up.

“Come on, Driver Kim called to say they’re on their way to take us to my father. I’d hate to keep him waiting.”

The day sank into your head once again as your eyes fluttered open, a sudden scramble as you rushed to dress nicely.

You nearly tripped on your way towards the bathroom, thankfully being caught by Jumin before you crashed to the floor.

“Steady love, he just called. You have time.” He chuckled, helping you to your feet.

“How long do you think it’ll be until he’s here?” You asked, ruffling his hair playfully as you calmed.

“I’d say a half hour or less. You look fine as you are, though so it shouldn’t be much trouble.”

You began to brush through your tangled curling waves of hair, nearly snorting at his remark.

“I look fine?”

“Of course.” He replied. “I think you look lovely no matter what after all.”

Pink began to dust your cheeks as you got ready, finding that the day began much softer than those before.

It was odd seeing how it could so easily turn so sour.

Would it?

You decided not to continue with those thoughts, finding a sort of sinking feeling beginning to churn in your stomach.

“Do you think I look suitable?” He asked. “My father is very sensitive to these sort of things when it comes to my attire.”

He was wearing a simple polyester suit with a few messy strands of hair wandering about his face.

You pulled them behind his ears, nodding as you pressed a small kiss to his nose.

“You look like you could be on the red carpet.”

He grinned softly, dipping his head lightly.

“Thank you, darling, as do you.”

It hadn’t been long afterward that a small knocking began to bang against the hollow front door.

“That must be Driver Kim,” Jumin took your hand, running a gentle hand over your knuckles. “are you ready?”

You nodded, nearly forgetting in the peaceful moments why you were leaving. 

Brunch.

With Mr. Han.

You hung at the staircase as you both began to make your way to the front door. 

Everything could fall apart in moments.

It had seemed impossible just a few days ago.

But now it was as though you were about to step upon a razor-thin tightrope.

Jumin tipped his head curiously as the edge of your feet hovered over the first stairstep.

“Darling…?” 

“What if…what if it all goes wrong?” You asked, your body feeling colder than ice.

He faltered, folding his lips. 

“There’s no reason for that to be happening. Everything has gone smoothly as of now. Even if something goes wrong, we’ll be able to get back on track. I can assure you.” 

“I-I’m sorry.” You laughed timidly, stepping out a foot as you walked down.

And you peered up, finding him still gently grinning as he lead you down.

And walking that tightrope didn’t seem quite so terrifying anymore.

Driver Kim waited patiently outside, giving a small wave as he brought you to the vehicle. 

“Good morning you two!” He greeted, beaming. “Mr. Han is very excited to see you! I hear you two have been quite the business pair?” 

You noticed the hint of bother that rustled in his gaze as he glanced in your direction.

Why?

“Oh yes, MC is already having a rather large influence. If they keep up the pace my father may make them the heir instead.” He chuckled, leaning back into the seat. 

“Well you are a journalist aren’t you?” Kim asked, the car sputtering to live as it rounded about to the street. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Those tend to be a very clever bunch in my opinion. Kind of makes sense doesn’t it?” 

“I suppose…” 

Silence. 

It began to plague you all, a peculiar tension entangling you, as the only sound being that of the running engine.

You usually liked silence.

But not now.

The ride felt endless.

Occasionally Jumin would attempt to point out small things here and there in an attempt to offer some content.

“You know there’s a beautiful set of meadows out here, I’ll have to show you sometime.”

“You know Luciel used to always say this was a nice area for camping. I wouldn’t know, though. I’ve never been camping actually.” 

There’d usually be a small response, but as if someone clamped your mouths shut forcefully, there wasn’t much.

It had felt like hours until the ride ended, the pleasant, quiet home Jumin had on the edge of town, now replaced by a bustling lively city.

Where towering even above that, was Mr. Han’s building. 

You both stepped out, Jumin giving a tip of his hat as Driver Kim said goodbye. 

“Have a good morning, both of you. And, stay safe.” 

His words had trailed sadly. 

You couldn’t even respond, your brow furrowing as he became hidden amongst the countless others. 

“Do you think he knows…?” 

“Probably not. But he is always weary when it comes to private meetings like these. He tries to be a fatherly figure of sorts considering the one I have may not be the best.” 

“That’s nice of him…” 

Jumin nodded promptly, showing you to the elevators.

People were about every corner just about.

So nothing would happen.

Or, nothing should happen.

“My father is on the top floor. Like many, he enjoys the view.” 

He held you close as people poured in, the majority of them eventually slipping out as the elevator climbed higher and higher. 

Until it was just the two of you, staring towards the hall leading to Mr. Han.

The secretary gave a bright smile, waving to your fiance.

“Hello, Jumin! Your father is waiting for you right in his office. There’s coffee and tea in there too. He wanted to see what the newest member of the family would want before getting food.”

“Thank you.” 

Mr. Han’s office was enormous, decorations lining the walls and opulent furniture accompanying the floor.

Opposite of you, where Mr. Han’s desk lay was a window, the sun shining so brightly it reached you.

Just barely. 

Jumin’s father stared out beyond the glass, a long wistful sigh escaping him before he noticed you both.

“Jumin! MC!” 

He beamed from ear to ear, rushing to you, gripping you both in a tight, tender hug.

“Come, sit sit!” 

He gestured to the ornate seats just before his desk, steaming cups of tea and coffee sitting in front of it.

“I’ve been very excited to hear of all the plans you’ve been thinking of MC. I was afraid you’d be reluctant to the family, or even disdainful!” He narrowed his eyes.

“That would’ve been a shame.” 

A chill ran down your spine.

“But you seem to be fitting in wonderfully! A prodigy even if I say so!” 

“O-Oh thank you…” You said, taking the coffee in your hands and raising it to take a small sip.

“So what were these plans exactly? I’d like to hear it from the designer themselves.”

Your heart stopped, unable to meet his stare as you sputtered up bits and pieces of what you remembered. 

“W-Well I just thought, t-that since you were worried about lowering prices that you could many multiple places to get it. I-It could be organized by roles beneath you and they could arrange more, so that if law enforcement found them the source wouldn’t lead t-to you. T-That way the prices c-could be lowered without much worry.” 

You shifted back, tapping your feet awkwardly against the wooden floor as no one spoke.

Why was it so quiet?

As much as you wanted to know, you didn’t dare look up.

“Genius!” Mr. Han cheered, a small applause from him following. “Jumin I think we just about found the perfect match for you!” 

“I would say so as well.” 

And even with Jumin’s tense demeanor, you noticed the adoration laced with his words.

“T-Thank you.” 

“I’ll begin the plans immediately, this will be just swell!” He let out a small gasp. “You know what I should also star planning? To bring in brunch!” 

“T-That’s fine really-” 

“Nonsense, this a celebration.” 

His tone darkened as it ended, becoming more of a command than an offer. 

“Now what sort of food do you like dear?” 

 

The food had been marvelous as always, the coffee as well leaving a warmth trickling down your throat. 

Peculiar small talk had taken place throughout, as if one was waiting for the other to make a move.

To play their card. 

Yet you still kept your sight glued to the ground, or aimlessly about the room.

Something inside of you just told you not to.

“Now, that was good wasn’t it? I’m sure you don’t regret eating now right?”

“It was very nice, thank you.” 

“Anything for our newest genius.”,

“Yes, well we best be on our way father. I have to inform the others of our most recent situation.” 

Yoosung.

Mr. Han thought he was dead.

Didn’t he?

You shot up, taking the arm Jumin outstretched towards you invitingly. 

You both practically rushed to the door, an odd desperation like there was a bomb ticking between the very walls. 

A low grunt emanated from Mr. Han as he stood from his seat.

“Yes, speaking of the current situation, you did handle it didn’t you?” 

His voice reminded you of venom, daggers of his gaze piercing you.

You had to look up now.

First, you looked to Jumin, the slightest hint of hesitance dashing his expression before he glanced to you, and softened. 

“Yes, I’ve handled it.” 

Then you finally met Mr. Han’s face.

And you were horrified at what you found.

It had contorted to a steely glower, a doubtful brow raising as he nodded.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.”

And in that moment, Mr. Han dealt his card.

“After all, we wouldn’t want any ‘incidents’ like this occurring now would we?”

And Jumin dealt his, holding onto you as though the rest of the world fought to drag you away.

“No, we wouldn’t.”


	10. A Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jumin come home to find Vanderwood waiting for you.

Driver Kim had been once again waiting outside the grand building, a sort of knowing painting his face as Jumin fiddled awkwardly with the cuffs of his suit.

“He knows…” He whispered beneath his breath, to you, eyes frantic and wide.

“I-I know…”

Your body felt frigid, your limbs stiff with a hurricane erupting in your mind and stomach.

“W-What are we g-going to do?” You asked, hunching over as you furled bits of your clothing in your fists.

“Just hope for the best,” Jumin murmured. “Perhaps we’re merely overreacting.”

You both knew that wasn’t true.

Mr. Han’s expression was engraved in your memory.

The curl of his lip as he scowled at you both, and the piercing gaze.

It was just like your fiance’s on that dreaded day that began all of this.

But Jumin hadn’t shifted.

He remained true to his words, and to his happiness.

He remained true to you.

And in a way that had come to comfort you.

However, the ride home had not.

There was a hushed silence swarming the vehicle, not even Jumin coming up with the words.

He simply held a hand over his mouth, staring down at the ground with a glazed covering over his eyes.

You couldn’t entirely bring yourself to speak up either.

The only thing you could do was lean against your fiance, resting your head in the crook of his head, and attempt a smile.

And somehow, he softened, releasing a deep breath as he wrapped an arm around you.

And the fear became murky as you began to merely focus on his rhythmic breaths. 

If only for a moment. 

For as you pulled to the house you spotted another car, a few busted sides, and scratches running along its edges.

And you knew.

“Expecting visitors?” Driver Kim asked, raising a curious brow.

Jumin didn’t answer. 

The two of you both nearly erupted from your seats the moment it came to a stop, talking quieter than a murmur to each other. 

“Is that…?” 

“I believe so, yes.” He nodded. “That detective friend of Luciel’s.” 

As Driver Kim drove off, the door nearly burst open, both of you being greeted by an impatient 707.

“Oh, thank goodness I thought you’d never show up!” He huffed, puffing out his cheeks indignantly. “What took you guys so long?” 

“There’s a possibility that my father knows.” 

You weren’t aware that it was possible to choke on air.

But 707 did it, sputtering up coughs of surprise as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“W-What?” He nearly yelled, hurriedly shifting his gaze before lowering his tone. “What do you mean?” 

“He spoke as though he was aware something else was going on. I don’t want to think so cynically, but there’s a chance my father is aware that I didn’t kill Yoosung.” 

707 struggled to come up with a response, mustering bunches of confused sentences before finally settling.

“W-Well then I guess you better get on in there and talk!” 

“What about evidence-” 

“Where do you keep it? I’ll come bring it for you.” 

There was hesitance.

“I don’t know-”

“You haven’t got much time, not like I have any reason to compromise the information anyways. If this fails we all basically die. So, where is it?”

“Photographs, records, and contracts are held in the library, on the 3rd bookshelf, bottom row.”

“Alright, Jahee, Yoosung, V, and Zen are already in there, in the parlor. They’ve talked to him, now you go. Sound good?”

“I wasn’t planning on doing anything else, you know.” 

707 groaned. “You know what I mean!” 

Jumin shrugged, leading you to the parlor where they all sat expectantly. 

Vanderwood sat leaning over as they examined their notes, dry, dirty blonde strands of hair flowing over their shoulders.

Pale eyes looked up towards you both as they stood up, reaching out a hand. 

“You must be Jumin Han, and…MC isn’t it? I’m Vanderwood.”

You nodded, exchanging handshakes before sitting down across from them.

“Now, from what I’ve been told by Luciel and the rest of these people is that your father is head of a mafia group that works behind the scenes of your well-known business,” They said, furrowing their brow. “Can you confirm this?”

“Yes, I can.”

“MC, can you as well?”

“Yes.” 

“From what I’ve been told you specialize in narcotics and illegal trade?” 

“Yes.” 

“And Mr. Han, what is it that you specifically handle?” 

“I typically clean up after my father, or handle the preparations and guidelines.” 

“And by ‘clean up’ you mean…?”

“Based on his request I handle disruptive clients, and potentially threatening coworkers.” 

Vanderwood frowned, folding their lips. “Now you know how big of an accusation that is don’t you? I can’t go back and simply spout this all out without evidence. Especially with one of the wealthiest men in the city.” 

“I’m very aware. That’s why we are providing evidence. With the exchange of guaranteed protection for all of us. Meaning no harm to our reputations, and a clear statement of all of us having no involvement whatsoever.” 

“That’s a large request.”

“I would assume it’s worth it considering the fame you’d accumulate by single-handedly taking down one of the largest and most dangerous organizations in the state after all. Why you’d practically be a celebrity.” 

“And all you have to do is keep us safe.” 

“And you’re planning on leaving the city immediately correct?” 

“Tomorrow morning, to be exact,” Jahee said, showing off a small bundle of tickets in her hand.”We’ll be leaving on the next train out of here.” 

Vanderwood examined the tickets, before giving a sigh of satisfaction, dipping their head to Jumin.

“I suppose we have a fair deal then, don’t we?”

“Yes, we do.” 

“Now, all we need is the-”

707 appeared before the group, dropping an enormous stack of books and folders onto the coffee table between you. 

“Excuse me were you going to say evidence?”

“I was thinking it was starting to be a bit too nice.” Vanderwood scoffed, taking and flipping through the contents.

And progressively became more and more in shock.

Horror and awe painted their expression, eventually dropping it back onto the table as they let out a few disbelieving laughs.

Yoosung had turned away instinctively.

He had learned.

You looked at it, and even from the upside down angle you were terrified.

Bodies drenched the photographs, .sprawled out and about as bruises and bullet holes lined their bodies.

Their eyes were so empty, despite the tear stains dripping against their sunken cheeks.

They had once been real people.

How could this be?

You let out a surprised gasp, your body trembling as though it were frigid.

“J-Jumin did you-”

“No, I d-didn’t…” 

You looked at him, sadness and guilt dribbling down his face. 

“T-Then what are t-those?”

“When deals and such go wrong, photographs are always taken. To remember the stories and serve as examples for later experiences. S-Some of those I was involved with, but not all. Not even most.” 

You still felt uneasy, digging your nails into your skin as if this was some sort of dream you were about to wake up from. 

But Jumin’s voice pulled you from your denial.

“I’m leaving that all behind, though, you know that.” He exclaimed. “That’s not the man I want to be. And it’s certainly not the man you deserve. I can’t even be the man you deserve, but I hope somehow I am enough-”

You leaned against him, wrapping your arms around his as you sank against his suit.

“You’re enough.” 

You muttered, avoiding the folder. 

“You’ve always been enough.” 

He pressed a soft kiss to your head, a warmth spreading through him.

Vanderwood, let out a deep breath, closing the contents.

“…I’m sorry I should’ve been more considerate. I forget sometimes that not everyone is used to this.”

“MC has just been brought in, shortly after our engagement actually.”

“Oh! Well…congrats.” They shrugged, scooping up the evidence. “My gift to you is my share of the deal.” 

“So you’ll take it down? We’ll be okay?” Yoosung cried, a smile tugging at their lips.

“Of course, just be sure you’re out of here when it’s out. This is going to cause a lot of uproar. Especially for you Mr. Han.” 

Jumin nodded. “I’m aware. Thank you very much for you assistance Detective.” 

They shook their head. “No, thank you. This will finally be able to help those who need it. You’re all very good people. Your help is much appreciated.” 

They hung at the exit as everyone said goodbye, tipping backward as they spoke one last time.

“Listen, I’m sure you’ve got this all under wraps and under control and all but…” 

They gave a sincere wave as they pulled open the door, afternoon light streaming in.

“Stay safe.”


	11. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day fades into night, tension begins to rise

In the first few moments after the door had been shut, joy had filled the room.

“That’s it…” Jumin had murmured, laughing weakly. “We’re going to be okay…”

“I can hardly believe it.” Zen let out a relieved sigh, dropping back into his seat. “You really did it ‘Mr. Trust Fund’.” 

“I wouldn’t have without-”

He looked down towards you, his tender grin replaced with concern as tears stung at your eyes.

You had buried your face into his sleeve, your shoulders heaving as you mustered sputters and coughs.

“MC, what’s wrong?” He took your head, furrowing his brow as you lifted up your gaze.

“You’re a wonderful person, did you know that?” You mumbled, fervently rubbing tears away. “I know you may never have seen it that way, but you’re not the man some of those photographs would’ve made you out to be. Even if some of them did frighten me, I know that’s not you.” 

“And how exactly would you describe him?” V asked, a soft smirk upon their expression.

“A miracle!” 

Jumin softened, almost in disbelief at your words before wiping away one of the remaining tears that dribbled down your cheeks. 

“Then darling, you must be a marvel.” 

707 snickered, patting you on the back. “You know what else is pretty good?” 

“What’s that Luciel?” Jahee already seemed bothered by 707, folding her arms in her lap.

“A celebration!” 

“Aren’t those typically loud?” V asked. “The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves.” 

“Well, how about just a nice calm night?” He shrugged. “I’m pretty sure we could all use that. Even get a bit of wine? Have a toast?” 

“That sounds more like it.” Zen scrambled to his feet. “You got a wine cellar don’t you?” 

“Don’t bother. There’s wine in the kitchen on the top shelves.” 

“Alright, we’ll bring a glass for everyone, Even little Yoosung!” 

“I’m not little!” 

“I won’t be needing any,” Jumin said, shifting forward. “I have something I need to talk to MC about privately.” 

You gave a curious look as you both stood up, Jumin leading you away as the others gave exasperated groans.

“Come on have a little fun!” 

“Just a drink?” 

“We’ll be back in a moment I’m not running off,” Jumin stated. “but I’d like to simply talk to my fiance.”

“Boring~.” 

He took you to another room, shutting the doors behind you both as he began to speak.

“I didn’t want to bring up my father’s reaction to them. I don’t wish to worry them when we aren’t sure of my father’s ideas. Especially when we’re more than likely safe.” 

He folded his lips, huffing.

“However, I can’t help but worry. And if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself,” 

He slipped out his pistol, placing it in your hands.

“so I want you to have this. Even if just for tonight. Keep it with you in the situation of the worst case scenario becoming a reality.” 

“W-What…?”

“Just hide it in the inside pockets of your jacket. I’m sure you won’t even need it, but for my sake, please keep it with you. You can give it back to me in the morning.” 

“You know how to fire, right?”

“T-The basics.”

He noticed the weariness clear on you, dropping his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I truly am. I don’t want you to have to need this. I know you’re not okay with this, but please, just for tonight?”

You hesitantly nodded, slipping it into one of your pockets with a shaky hand.

“I d-don’t want to use it.” 

“And you won’t have to. It’s just to ease my nerve, and make sure you’ll be safe.”

“But what about you? Are you going to be s-safe?” 

“We’ll all be safe. Don’t worry.” He placed a warm hand on your cheek, kissing your nose. “I’m staying by your side.” 

“You don’t need to worry about that love. I can assure you.”

 

The night had been cheerful, Jahee more than once rushing back to the kitchen to snag another bottle, and 707 rambling in one of his stories.

Yoosung was quite the lightweight as well.

Almost immediately he began to dawdle about, spewing nonsense as he dragged himself about, eventually collapsing onto the floor and thus, refusing to move afterward. 

Zen told tales of his acting, playing out some of his rolls occasionally in a dramatic manner that left you unable to stifle your laughter. 

V and Jumin however, drank little, even with their shared love of wine.

And you had done the same.

You knew why Jumin did it, out of cautiousness.

But V was merely wanting to spare himself of the embarrassment. 

Eventually, though, night came and everybody had begun to drag themselves to their rooms for the last night.

You hadn’t even changed before collapsing on the bed.

You probably wouldn’t have much time to get ready in the morning anyhow.

It had been perhaps one of the most difficult challenges in your life to fall asleep then.

Perhaps it was from the occasional creaks.

But that had to be because the house was old.

Right?

You would fall in and out, Jumin occasionally waking as well and humming small tunes until you drifted back. 

Yet you couldn’t fall back asleep when you felt your fiancee shift away, eventually getting up from the bed. 

Your eyes barely opened, catching glimpses of him stalking towards the door, his gaze narrowed as though he were suspecting something.

Then, he opened the door, peering to and fro.

And left.

At first, you had assumed he’d be back in moments, probably having heard Elizabeth 3rd mewing or just getting a glass of water. 

But then you began to hear noises.

Like there was a smashing onto the floor, or furniture collapsing.

Worry overwhelmed you.

You scrambled to your feet, throwing open the door and rushing to the top of the stairs.

What you saw horrified you.

There was a man you had never even seen, a knife in his hand as he attempted to slash Jumin.

All your fiance had was the broken leg of a chair, managing to block the attacker.

And the attacker was enormous.

And he caught sight of you.

He instantly turned towards you, the gears in his head connecting as to who you were.

He could hardly get a foot up the stairs however before Jumin reacted, ramming the leg of the chair into his skull.

“MC! Go back in the bedroom and lock yourself in the bathroom! Now!” 

“B-But-”

You shook your head, gasping as the man returned quickly, throwing Jumin onto the ground, and promptly pinning him.

The man was fighting against your fiance, his grip tightening around the knife as he tried to bury it in his chest.

You had to do something.

You had to.

Within seconds you rapidly began to grab onto the pistol he had given you, your hold unsteady as stress-drenched from you.

They were incredibly close, as the man hunched over Jumin, who desperately was trying to avoid it.

The gun was already loaded.

All you had to do was fire.

But what if you missed?

The very idea of hitting Jumin left your body weak as if your very heart was threatening to stop. 

But if you did nothing, he would die.

You had to take the risk.

But you’d be killing someone.

Blood would be on your hands.

Would you be willing to live with that? 

To stay with him?

Yet as you looked at Jumin you remembered the words you both spoke.

“Then please promise me you’ll stay by my side, I need you.” 

“I promise. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I’m not going anywhere.” 

And you kept your promise.

And your words.

You loved him, and nothing could change that.

And so, you pulled the trigger.


	12. The Morning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked as the new day begins.

The gunshot rang through the house as though it were a cavern, the sound bouncing endlessly against the walls. 

You dropped the pistol, hardly caring as you rushed down the stairs, your very mind a blur within itself. 

Jumin lurched upwards, moving away the now limp body of the man.

He had bruises scattering his body, one of his sleeves barely hanging by a thread as it was torn, crimson staining the fabric.

But he was alive.

You had hit the right person.

You did it.

Jumin was okay.

You let out a breathless sigh of relief, tears bubbling in your eyes as you dropped to your knees, winding your arms around him.

Joy overwhelmed you, your fears dispersing as he embraced you.

He held you close, burying his head in the crook of your neck. 

“Y-You’re okay!” You cried, curling your fingertips through his hair. “O-Oh thank goodness you’re okay!” 

He could hardly speak, his body trembling as the knife that threatened his life seconds ago now lay beside him beside the body.

He simply held you tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as though this were a sort of dream until he could muster the words he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry you had to do that darling…I-I never wanted you to have to do something like that-” 

“You should know, I…I wasn’t g-going to let anything happen to you.” You kept your sight glued to the wall, unable to draw away in fear of what they’ve inevitably look to. “W-We’re in this together.” 

He laughed softly, leaning back to wipe the tears from your face.

“You’re such a gift to this world.” He hummed, pressing a fond kiss to your lips. “This is all going to be fine.” 

You prepared to respond when the others began to spill out.

And a sort of horror and confusion followed with them.

“What happened…?” Jahee stumbled out, a hangover now clear upon her as she rubbed at her temples. “Oh…” 

“No, no, no!” Yoosung whimpered, cornering himself as he caught sight of the body. “I-I thought this was over!” 

“Jumin…what happened?” 

He lifted his gaze, furrowing his brow. 

“It seems my father sent someone,” He sighed, frowning at his wounds. “I thought my father was perhaps suspicious but never to this extent.” 

“Wait when did you think your dad was suspicious?” Zen exclaimed, racing down the stairs. “A-And why didn’t you tell us?” 

“I told Luciel, but to be specific I thought my father may be suspicious during brunch.” Jumin replied. “But I thought it would be unlikely that he’d do anything.” 

“A-And the person…?” 

“I recognize them. They work for my father.” 

“T-They broke in and…and they were trying to kill Jumin,” You tensed. “a-and I…I shot him…”

“MC saved my life.” 

“Are they okay…?” Zen asked, leaning down to catch a glimpse of you. 

You nodded, albeit obviously unsettled. 

“I was able to keep him safe.” You stated. “As long as he’s okay, I’m okay.”

Zen scoffed, yet still called out to the others, gesturing to the corpse. 

“Well-how about we handle the body for you while ‘Mr. Trust Fund’ handles his injuries.” 

You dipped your head gratefully, helping your fiance to his feet.

“Thank you Zen, that’s very sweet.” 

“Don’t worry about it-you know where there’a gauze and bandages don’t you?”

“It’s in the counters of every bathroom.” Jumin answered. “For emergencies.” 

“This sounds like the perfect time then.” V said, giving a small grin. “Let’s all be a bit more careful so that we can make it to the train maybe?”

707 had sniggered, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Sounds like a swell plan.” 

 

You both sat against the wall of the bath, dropping the gauze, and bandages beside you as Jumin slipped off his jacket and shirt.

The wounds had seemed to stop bleeding, but still were surrounded by shades of purple and black.

“This is quite a shame. That was my favorite suit.” 

“You could take it to the tailor. Though, it may be a bit strange.” 

“What story would I come up with?”

“You fought a bear.” 

“I did?”

“What does that not sound interesting to you?” 

“I just think I don’t quite look like the ‘bear-fighting type’.” He chuckled. “Or do I?” 

You gave a mock examination, letting out weak laughter. “Maybe not.” 

You took a rag, and soak it beneath the bath’s faucet, beginning to dab at the injuries.

And thoughts began to flood into your head.

“Who…who was that man?” You whimpered.

“MC don’t-”

“No, I shot him, I should at least know who he is,” You slumped. “someone should remember them.” 

“I didn’t know their name, they would only briefly assist us in some assignments. But we never really were properly introduced.” 

“What were they like?” 

“Usually quiet, they would usually speak in a low voice when they did talk, however. I doubt he was a bad man, but he seemed more distant than the rest of us.” 

You didn’t reply, your mind wandering. 

Did he have a family?

Maybe all he wanted was out as well. 

Maybe he didn’t even want to do what he was doing. 

Did he wake up that day knowing it’d be his last? 

Did he think you would be the one to do it? 

“Darling, I know…I know you didn’t want to hurt anyone. But you did what you had to do. No one can fault you for that.” 

“I-It still hurts.” You muttered sorrowfully, beginning to shift to the gauze. “I-I knew it would hurt but I-I still d-did it. I-I would do it again even.”

“And why did you do it?” 

“You, of course.” You swallowed hard, scrunching up your nose. “Y-You might have died. I-I w-wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you died! I-It’s bothering me that he even hurt you!”

“Are you being protective?” 

Pink dusted your cheeks. 

“W-Well you’ve already had to go through all of t-this on your own…all alone.” You huffed. “I’m sure it doesn’t hurt to know someone is always going to be on your side.” 

“No, not at all.”

“B-Besides y-you’re already basically my guard dog.” You managed a smiled. “But someone also has to make sure you’re safe and happy too.” 

You had hardly noticed the faint sunlight that began to trickle into the window as Jumin took your hand, adoration glazing his eyes.

“Love, as long as you’re safe and happy, so am I.”


	13. A Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call from a certain person leaves the group in distress

You had finished bandaging Jumin as the early morning began to seep through the glass, the two of you stepping out of the bathroom to feel the light breeze of the day.

You narrowed your eyes, worry gnawing at you as you heard no sound of the others returning.

As if he could read your mind, Jumin spoke.

“They’re probably already on their way back. We would typically take things of disposing to this empty field and burn it.”

He opened the window, peering outwards.

You followed after him, tipping your head as a smoke trail twirled in the sky.

And ahead of that, coming closer to you was a car.

“See, there they are. Just in time, I suppose. We’re all ready.” He chuckled. “I just need to put on an appropriate change of clothes.”

You raised a curious brow. “You really don’t think they’ll let you on the train like that?”

“I’m afraid so.” He laughed softly. “Go ahead and wait downstairs, I’ll be down in a moment.”

You nodded, making your way down the staircase, your hand hovering gently over the railing as though you were afraid something may strike.

The house was quiet aside from Elizabeth 3rd’s mewing as she trailed along your feet, perking her ears from side to side as you lightly stroked her.

Yet as you grew closer to the door, waiting for it to reel open with the others, the phone rang from the parlor.

It sounded worse than any gunshot, an eerie shiver running down your spine.

Who would be calling so early?

A thought slipped into your mind, that left you stone cold. 

Yet still, you inched closer, the ringing endlessly pounding in your ears. 

You fingers draped over the phone, as delicately as though it were a scalding pan that threatened to burn you.

And you lifted it to your ears, not daring to speak a word.

A deep, familiar voice reached you on the other end. 

“Is it handled?” 

Mr. Han.

You were silent, your jaw nearly dropping.

There’s was no deniability now.

No way to deny his blame.

Not as if there was much to begin with.

“Well? Is it?”

You slammed the phone down, gasping as you staggered back.

The front door opened.

“Well, that’s handled finally~!” 707 sighed, raising his voice as he began to yell. “You two lovebirds ready-” 

He caught sight of you, leaning forward curiously. 

“Hey, woah what spooked you?”

“If I were to guess I’d say it was that furball-” Zen was caught off as he erupted into a sneezing fit as the cat drew closer. 

“U-Um…” You swallowed hard, watching as Jumin made his way down the stairs, adjusting the cuffs of his suit.

Immediately he caught your expression, furrowing his brow. “MC, what’s the matter?” 

“D-Did you hear the phone r-ring?”

“Yes, but it’s incredibly early. I’m sure it’s just a wrong number or something of the sort.” He frowned. “Did you answer it?”

You nodded.

“Who was it?”

“Your father.” 

Silence.

It filled the room in an icy sheet.

The words sank in with a dread sinking into the walls before anyone dared to speak again.

“W-What did Mr. Han say?” Jahee mustered. 

“’Is it handled’.” 

A bit of hurt flashed onto your fiance’s face at his father’s words.

Jumin scoffed, drawing his fingers unsteadily through his hair. “Alright, alright. Did you respond?”

“No.” 

“So there’s a chance he may not consider it as anything to worry about. But I’d rather not take another chance.” He narrowed his eyes. “Does anyone have any valuables they absolutely need to take with them but don’t have on them at the moment?” 

No one spoke up.

“Then get in the car. Luciel, you’ll need to drive.”

“Gotcha.” 

You scooped up Elizabeth 3rd in your arms, following the others as you all stepped out into the pale sunlight.

“Jumin, how long until your father would be able to get here?” V asked, tightly seating himself. 

“An hour I would say,” Jumin replied. “Jahee when is that train going to be leaving?”

“We should be there on time, in about a couple of hours is when it’ll be leaving the station.” 

“Good, let’s go then.” 

The car burst to life, speeding about against the road.

Farther and farther from the place you thought you’d one day consider home.

Jumin wrapped an arm around you, sighing. “I’m glad you picked up the phone.” 

“Why…?”

“I think most of us would’ve gone along with wishful thinking, and believing it was a random caller. At least now that you picked up the phone we know to leave as soon as possible.” 

He scowled.

“And that my father was truly behind it.”

You took his hand, giving a fond squeeze. “I’m sorry, I know it’s hard hearing that about your father.” 

“I…I shouldn’t even care after all he’s done.” He exclaimed. “I was naive to think that he may not completely be behind this.”

“We all want to believe in the best, there’s nothing wrong with that.” You hummed. “And in the end, it’s not like you let it blind you. You still made the right decision.”

“I still want to believe there’s something good in him.” He tipped his head up to the sky, staring blankly as he hung onto his hat. “I know I have no right to believe in the best of humanity when I’m at the very bottom of the barrel, but I still find myself doing so.”

“You’re not bottom of the barrel don’t say that!” You puffed out your cheeks indignantly, 

“Well I suppose you’re right, I did change for the better I suppose.” 

“That’s right-”

“But that was only because you showed me how. I would’ve never even known happiness had it not been for you.”

Your cheeks grew a bright pink. blooming like a rose. 

“So in a way, that makes you my happiness.” 

“O-Oh my g-goodness.” 

“So you don’t object?”

“I-I never said that-”

“Well, I would’ve pointed something out even if you had,” He remarked. “You can’t change fact. And the fact is that you’re my happiness.”

You scrunched up your nose, your heart beating like a drum, hardly able to come up with anything, unable to come out with anything but the truth.

“Y-You’re my happiness too you know that?” You sat up, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Don’t ever forget that alright?” 

His face reddened like a strawberry in moments as you shifted back, having to move the hat over him as he gave a small nod.

“O-Of course not love.” 

And you didn’t happen to feel so distant from the home anymore.

Because as long as you were with Jumin, you were home.


	14. Forever Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the group arrive at the train station, leading to your new life.

The car sputtered to a halt outside the grand train station, the glass windows overlooking the newest train as it came before the people climbing aboard.

“Is that ours?” Jumin asked, stepping with you out of the vehicle, eyes wider than saucers.

Jahee nodded, distributing the tickets to all of you. “Yes, now keep these with you, we need these to be able to leave the station.”

Anticipation thudded in your heart, beating harder and harder with every seemingly simple step you made.

You all stepped inside, smoke from the train spilling into your lungs.

Elizabeth 3rd clung to you, her body pressed close to you as people gawked curiously at the cat in your hands.

Jumin pulled you close, wrapping an arm around your waist protectively.

“This is darling,” He hummed. “we’ll be able to build our own lives.”

He sighed, breathlessly. “A comfortable, quiet life all to ourselves. I never thought we’d possibly be able to have that.”

You placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, beaming. “We’re going to. We’re all going to, together.”

And for once, not an ounce of worry remained inside of you.

The others began to climb onto the steps, the conductor checking with a quiet, gracious dip of his head as he saw the proper tickets.

He looked to the two of you, giving a small grin as you stepped aboard, joining the others in a cozy booth.

“So, this is it? Zen sank into his seat, keeping himself as far away from Elizabeth 3rd as possible. “We’re going to be our own people?” 

“I suppose,” V replied. “But I’d certainly like it if we still remained in touch. Even neighbors?” 

He chuckled at the idea, but Yoosung seemed to like it. 

“We can have our own family!” He beamed. “A good one!” 

“Have our own little potlucks.” 707 joked, leaning forward. “Except none of us will probably want to cook.” 

“We could just simply go out.” Jahee replied, flatly.

Jumin smiled softly, his shoulders dropping with ease.

“I’d…like that.” He said quietly. “I’d like that a lot.” 

“Yeah well…I guess we should be thanking you, Jumin.” Zen nearly scoffed as he spoke your fiance’s actual name, yet a friendly expression painted his features. “You and MC.” 

“I would’ve never been able to do it without them,” He leaned against you, your hands entwining as they always appeared to do. “they’re the reason I wanted to become better in the first place. I would’ve never been able to step out from my father’s shadow without their support.” 

Your cheeks reddened, burying your face in his chest.

“Then, we’re all even more glad MC came along!” Yoosung exclaimed. 

“Isn’t that right?”

The others gave bright cries of agreement, a few nudging you as you simply sank closer to Jumin in your flustered state. 

The train let out a booming roar, the churning of the wheels rang in your ears as it began to leave the station. 

And cheers erupted as the city became a mere speck in the distance.

And your futures grew closer.

 

“And what does that cloud look like?” 

“A cat.”

“You’ve said that already silly!” 

“I can’t help it look like cats darling.” 

You raised your head to face your new husband, puffing your cheeks out indignantly. “Come on there has to be one cloud that doesn’t look like a cat!”

You both sat outside the quaint cottage you had come to call home, sitting beside the others, just outside of town where stars and clouds decorated the sky. 

It wasn’t grand or beyond a person’s wildest dreams, it was gentle and kind, with an open, free world surrounding you that you hadn’t seen in a long time.

It was nice.

And it was for the two of you.

“Well, I’m sure they’re are. Just those are the most noticeable.” He chuckled, tilting his head back up. “Let me try again.”

You waited, tapping your fingers along the soil until he let out a small gasp. 

“I think I see something.” 

“Describe it. Let me see if I can find it too!” 

“It’s very beautiful, almost like a rose.” He narrowed his eyes, as though in deep focus. “Why I’d say it’s absolutely perfect.” 

You scrunched up your nose, frowning. “I don’t see it. What do you-”

“I wouldn’t think so.” He looked towards you, sniggering. “It would be rather hard to see yourself without a mirror.” 

You took a few moments to process his words your cheeks growing a darker shade by the second.

You erupted into laughter, peppering his face with kisses.

He crashed onto the ground, laying down as you lay against him.

He took your hand, examining the rings on both of you as his lips widened in a smile that stretched from ear to ear. 

“It’s like a dream come true…” He muttered, under his breath.

“What is?”

“All of this.” He remarked. “This home, this town, all of us living as this patchwork family of sorts, and most of all…just being with you…like this.” 

He weaved his fingers through your hair, a tender glimmer in his gaze.

“It’s…It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He admitted. “Just to be with you, like this. In our own world where we don’t have to worry or fear. It’s just us. As long as I have that, I couldn’t be happier.” 

You glanced towards him, noticing the tears the brimmed at his eyes.

You had never seen him happier. 

And it left a warmth budding inside of you.

You tenderly wiped them away, resting your forehead against his as you both quietly read the inscription that ran along the inside of your rings.

“My love is forever yours.”


End file.
